forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Viking Settlement/@comment-38724471-20190306074728
Azunei, I don't think it is possible to lay out a step by step procedure because there are too many variables that effect the game each time it is played. For example if you are starting it close to bed time you are going to attack it differently that if you start in the morning and can check back regularly. Based upon where the rocks are, each time you play you will have to try different formats with different ratios of buildings. But I have some very basic rules that I follow that have worked well. I almost always finish 3-5 days before the deadline. 1) Prioritize expansions as much as possible. I make it a point to always get a total of 10 expansions. That plus the four blocks they start you out with gives a you a total of 14 blocks to play with. Due to the rocks, the formation is different every time. 2) The last priority is to get roads to the houses. Build them and then bury them behind goods and coin producing builings. I will form a new block of 16, drop 4 houses into it and instantly have housing to belp build shrines and production. No roads?,no problem, I couldn't care less about the 93 coins it gives you every 4 hours. If I can get an extra shrine, it easily makes up for several houses not getting roads. 3) Take the mental concept that the true cost of all buildings is time. Totally ignore all other costs. So when it is time to rearrange the city, just delete shrines and shacks. They can be rebuild in 60 seconds. Place and move your big buildings, then rebuild the smaller ones to fit in. 4) Once I get the 4th production building released I then totally ignore the quest goals. I simply look at how many of each item I need to finish the entire settlement. x number of axes for the mead hall plus x number of axes for the old willow plus x number of axes for the clan hall, etc. Add them all up and produce that many axes before destroying the axe production building. Produce all goods and then you can simply run through all the quests at the end. 5) Any time you have an hour to burn (ie bed time is in 1-3 hours and your produciton building just finsihed) is an opportunity to switch buildings. Since you don't have time for a cook (4 or 8 hours) then you might as well delete the goods building and replace it with a different one that you prefer. 6) After you get all expansions, your settlement should have room for 5 markets, 5 production buuildings, plus a lot of huts, then fill in with shacks and shrines. 7) Buy all of your expansions from the first 3 goods. Buy 3-4 with axes, 2-4 with beasts, 2-4 with mead. 8) Your very first cook should be used to purchase an expansion, not research the shrine. Probably your second one as well. You need to get population and coin production which requires space. The sooner you get it, the sooner you can put it to work. You will keep the space in service until you are done with the settlement, so might as well start immediately. The goal is to set up and be able to support multiple production buildings as quickly as possible. No point setting them up if you can't support them.